Sisters Grimm- Its a Grimm life
by anastasiya shpagina
Summary: In another adventurous tale with the Sisters Grimm, one dream vacation will turn into an exotic tale for the Grimm library. extreme craziness is included! And when Sabrina steps into a love triangle, what could possibly go wrong? Possibly some cursing and lemons later;)... I know I suck at summarizes, BUT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own the Sisters Grimm**

**I want to apologize in advance for any typos, bad spelling, and grammar! Sorry**

**So here is the Introduction to get ya started, you don't have to read it, but if you want.**

**Oh, Please Review! I am all ears**

Introduction

For the ones who think they know the end of my story.

My story will never end.

My name is Sabrina Grimm, and in less than 24 hours I will be 16.

I live in Ferryport landing. Because of what happened to our house when we were at war with the Scarlett hand, we were given a new house. It looks like the old one, a little. But when you step inside… you can get lost! When they rebuilt the house they used magic to make more rooms and floors.

I live with my sister Daphne, insane Red, my awesome uncle Jake, Granny Relda, my buddy, Elvis, also my buddy, Mr. Canis, our new mirror Benjamin, my Mom and Dad, and…Puck.

You don't know the end of my story,

But this is how my story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

"Puck!" I screamed, running to his room.

"You called?" Puck said, leaning against the door

"What did you DO?"

"Really, is it not obvious? Or do you need me to explain every word to you, Blonde?" He said sarcastically.

"Shut up, I know what you did, Freak Baby! Why would you spray tan me 3 shades darker that I am?" I screeched while he laughed.

"Ughhh!"

Granny, Daphne, Red, and Uncle Jake were at the table eating breakfast.

"Look at what he DID to me!" I yelled. Uncle Jake looked up and laughed.

"The style these days, everyone wants to be darker!" Uncle Jake said jokingly.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK THIS IS FUNNY?" I was angry.

"Calm down Liebling, I am so sorry. But maybe Benjamin can help you before school starts. I will have a talk with him." Granny said in her light German accent.

"Do you really think that will change anything? I mean, how many "talks" have you given him? He needs some mental help to aid HIS PROBLEMS!"

"Are you discussing your problems again, Grimm?" Puck said strutting to his seat at the table.

"No, we're discussing YOURS!" I said as I stormed out of the room. I went upstairs to go get ready; I tried to scrub off the spray tan. No such luck…

I got fed up with it and went to Benjamin`s room.

He was the replacement for Mirror, but much cooler! He was my best friend.

"WHO DARES TO ENTER MY SANCTUARY?" said Benjamin in a deep voice.

"Umm, Sabrina does." I said.

"Oh! Sorry Sabrina. What can I do for you?"

"Well something that can get this Orange Spray Tan off my face and body."

"Let me guess… Puck? Well, this is not a beauty parlor, but I will see what I can do." He said. We didn't need keys to lock everything, we trust Benjamin. He is not like Mirror. So he left me there to find anything that might help. I sat on the sofa to wait on him when he popped up carrying a black glass bottle.

"This right here is the Sanderson Sisters Beauty Potion; you just run a bath and pour it in the water. This will put your skin back to normal! You can keep it, just in case." Benjamin said, smiling.

"Thanks! See you later." I said.

I did my normal morning routine, and right as I got out of the bath my skin was better than ever! Even the mini pimples, pores, discoloration, and bruises!

I got dressed, put on my makeup on my now flawless skin, and did my hair.

I ran down to the dining room where I had a cup of ice water waiting for me.

"What! That stuff was supposed to last for a week. What did you do, Ugly?" Puck asked, obviously mad that his prank had failed. I just smiled at him and continued to drink my water.

"Okay, So I thought about what to do with you two." Granny said in a stern voice. I think she will send him off! "You two will spend the Saturday with each other! Go to the park or the Fair."

"NO!" We both yelled.

"Either that or I make you two sit in a corner hugging each other." Granny smiled.

"But it is my Birthday!" I yelled.

"More of a reason to make you two go with each other! It will be ok, just give me a good report." Granny said. My happiness melted away. "Now, you guys need to head for school."

I jumped up and grabbed my jacket (it gets cold in the lunchroom), my handbag or gym bag, and my backpack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there peeps!**

**Okay, today in math I got bored and started to write the 3****rd**** chapter. **

**And then my teacher, Mrs. Charles looked at my paper that had nothing on it and then looked under my paper. I hid the paper under my math paper and She Said "Heavenly, Why are you working on ELA?" and I thought that if I said that it was ELA than she`ll give it back. No! She had to be B-I-T-C-H, I hate my school!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

Chapter 3

Since Puck knows how to drive thanks to Mr. Canis, he drives me to school.

He was given a land rover from Uncle Jake and my Mom. Uncle Jake told me that He will soon be looking for me a car.

Puck didn't talk like he usually does; he would give me instructions on how to drive. Lucky my Dad started teaching me how to drive when I was 13. But today he was deep in thought, that or its just his mental problems.

When we pulled up at the school, I jumped out and ran so I won't be late for first bell. I have been late for the past few days, Lucky for me I was just on time. I hated the halls because people like to push and trip you over. But I made it to my first class.

The normal school schedule continued, until time the last bell rang.

...

I walked to my locker to put up my books when I got a text from Puck to hurry up.

He was waiting outside in his car for an hour because he skipped last period.

"Finally, you are so slooowww!" He said, rolling his eyes.

"All I did was my put my books up, you are just a Drama Queen." I said.

"Shut up, Stink Pot!" He said with a red face, he gets very embarrassed at the stupidest stuff! I LOVE it!

"Hey, you need to turn in the paper about Harrison Bergeron." I said.

"I don't care."

"You will when they won't let you do sports."

"Just get in the car, Dog Face." He said, mad. Puck loves sports ever since Granny made

When we got home, no one was there.

"Hello, Daphne, Red?" I yelled, and waited. No one was on the phone, computer, or watching TV. So I ran up the 2 flights of stairs to get to my room. Like I said, our house was made with magic. I only know half of the rooms in the house!

I called Daphne two times and she didn't answer.

When I heard a car pull up in the drive way with Granny, Uncle Jake, and the girls.

I ran down stairs to see what was happening.

"I was worried about you two!" I said with relieve that no weirdo had picked up the girls and carried them off.

"Happy Birthday, Brina! I am Sorry for not leaving you a note telling you that we took the girls." Uncle Jake said with a crooked smile.

"We bought you a present; you are going to love it!" Daphne chirped. I looked at the boxed gifts and smiles on my families faces.

"Oh-my… what is it?" I said. Last years present was a FRED the Sugar Fix Candy Capsule, a CANDY STASH WALLET, a Black Ice Bat Little Ugly Doll, an IPhone 4, and from one of my greatest friends was a Silverstone SS10 Complete Electric Guitar Package. And of course, Puck stole my Candy Capsule and Wallet.

But when I opened the wrapping, it was a zebra print suitcase set.

"Wow, Thanks! And this one is from…"

"It's from Mom and Dad. They are very sorry that they can't be here, so they sent you!" Daphne said. My Mom and Dad moved to New York City to help Tatiana. Daphne and I were given the choice to stay or go, and we stayed.

"What would I use this for, I don't go any were!" I said, the last place I went was to the bathroom.

"Now, now, you haven't opened my present!" Granny yelled with a smile.

She handed me an envelope, I held it for a minute. Then tore the envelope flap and took out the thin papers inside.

"I hope you like it, and don't bather if we come along." Granny said with tears," I just can't believe you are turning 16!" I looked at the papers more and more till I finally figured out what it was. It was Airplane tickets and what looks like a pamphlet of a lodge in…

"HAWAII! Granny thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I screamed in shock," I don't mind if you guys tag along!"

"Ha-what-what!" Puck said with his mouth open," I have heard of that place… Does that mean that our punishment…" He and I had our hopes up high.

"Uh, I don't think so." Granny said with an evil smile.

"But what about school?" I asked.

"I have that covered, we will be leaving tomorrow. We will be getting up EARLY!" She said," Now I am going to go and start on diner."

"And I am going to pack!" said Daphne in a loud squeaky voice, and Red smiling and laughing. Red is my buddy, even though she tried to kill me and puck.

"Me to, I have a lot to pack." I looked down at the empty suitcases.

I had to carry them all the way up to my room.

When I got there, I started packing everything! No Joke.

An hour later Granny said it was time for dinner.

"Sabrina, come on!" Red yelled.

"I`M COMING."


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys love it so far!**

**If you have any suggestions, then review or P.M me!**

Chapter 4

Today is the day that we go to Hawaii, of course everyone but me and Granny was asleep.

I got up to use the bathroom and never went back to sleep. I never have been to Hawaii!

I finally decided that I will go down to the kitchen and eat breakfast.

"Good Morning, libeling! Did you sleep well?" Granny questioned, making exotic pink pancakes with green slim to top it off. That is Daphne and Reds favorite.

"Well, Puck didn't prank me last night… so pretty good."

"Speaking of Puck, Will you go and wake him up for me?"

"But…"

"You now much he likes to sleep in, and if he does that, then we will miss our flight."

"okay." I said very mellow like, marching up stair to my room. If I am going to wake up Puck, I am going to need an air horn; lucky for me I had one!

Puck`s room is only two doors down from mine, but I need to be alert because he likes to set up traps and wait until I fall in one.

When I opened to door, I ducked down just in case. Nothing happened, so I proceeded on to the trampoline in the center of his room. He had his under armor shirt, SpongeBob pj's bottoms, and his special stuffed Unicorn.

He is so cute when he is asleep… Wait What! I did not just say that. I frowned and looked at the air horn; I know what I must do.

"bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrr…

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

Puck screamed and jumped up. Something slid out from under his pillow, something hot pink.

Puck jumped up and grabbed it quickly.

"What are you doing, Grimm!" He yelled, furious.

"Was that my diary? Puck give it to me now!" I said. Puck had turned that frown upside down into an evil, mischievous grin. He pulled the hot pink, leather bound diary with gold lined paper, and a gold heart shaped locket with a gold key beside it, out.

"Puck, give me back my diary!" I yelled.

"If you want it, then come get it." He exclaimed with a twisted smirk.

"Fine!" I dropped the air horn and attempted to tackle Puck to the ground. But at the last minute he flew up.

Puck laughed.

"You still want it." He said, laughing his horsy laugh.

"Yes!" I yammered, jumping up and grabbing his feet. He tried to kick me off, but I held on.

"Okay, Grimm! You asked for it." I looked up to see what he was referring to. It was a large tub flying above his trampoline. "Don't tempt me!"

"WHAT IS WITH THE RACKET…? Oh." Red then walked back to the door.

She passed the lake and Water fall and was out of the room. I looked up to see Puck tilting the tub over, rocking it back and forth.

"Puck, stop it and give me my diary. Granny sent me up here to get you up." I still had his feet.

"To bad!" He yelled, laughing. He tilted all the way; I pulled Pucks body over mine so that I wouldn't get anything on me.

Puck screamed and cursed. When the gooey substance stopped dripping, I looked over Pucks shoulder, and then gave a wicked smile. I had won.

I see my dairy on the ground.

"I think one of your brilliant plans just bit you on the butt." I smiled in his face that was freakishly close to mine. I tried to wiggle out from under him, but I couldn't.

"What did you put in this stuff?"

"Well, Mayonnaise, butter, pickles, refried beans, and a lot of super… glue." Puck said with a frown.

Such a stupid head.

I wiggled more and more.

"Ughhh, god!" I yelled because the glue was tarring my skin off," Ohhh…" I grunted to get out of this mess; I jumped and tried to shimmy out; trying to free myself.

"Will you PLEASE stop? It's driving me nuts." I looked at his face that was blood shot red.

"What am I doing?"

"Jumping and… moaning… and all that." My face turned red, same as Puck`s.

"Oh, get me out of here!" then I finally my hands were free. This time I had won," Yes! Finally." I wiggled and jolted my body and was free. But the look of embarrassment never left our faces, bright red and all.

I grabbed my diary and walked to the door.

"Wake up, sleepy head! It's breakfast time..." I said with a smirk.

...

"So, where are we staying at?" Daphne wondered out loud.

"A lodge, our plan leaves in 2 hours." Granny said

"PLANE… AIRPLANE! I hate airplanes; they're horrible, Stupid Metal Birds." Red shrieked.

"Oh, Red! You are so persnickety about everything." Granny chuckled.

"Please use words I know." She frowned.

"Don't worry, Daphne will be there!" Daphne replied, boosting her ego.

"Is everyone packed and ready?" Granny asked.

"No, I have to eat my breakfast." Puck added.

"But did you pack your stuff?" Mr. Canis said walking in the dining room.

"Mr. Canis!" Both girls jumped up and hugged the old man. He wasn't as frail as he used to be, but still thin.

"Happy Birthday, Sabrina! I got you a gift." He sang.

"Oh great." I said a little scared.

"No, no, it's okay." he pulled out a black box.

I looked at it, and then opened it.

"It's BEAUTIFUL!" I yelled. I never was interested in jewelry, but this was gorgeous!

"It's fit for a Queen like you." He gave me a hug; this was the new Mr. Canis with no werewolf. Which is fine with me, he is one of my best friends.

"Queen! HAHA… you do know that's Sabrina right?" he asked with his eyebrow up.

"Shut up, Monkey Face." I sneered.

"Butter Brain!" Everyone looked at Puck.

"Butter… Brain? Really?" I signed and went upstairs to get my stuff.

I could hear Granny downstairs ordering everyone to go get their luggage then heard footsteps running and walking down the hallway. I grabbed my IPhone and earbuds, makeup case, camera, surfboard **(which is a red Chanel, for later scene;)) **and my suitcases.

It wasn't long before Granny and Uncle Jake were calling us downstairs. There was two cabs outside, in which we piled all are luggage/Junk and ourselves in. The 4 children and the adults got their own cab, not a good thing.

"It stinks in here, Grimm." Puck nagged and complained.

"It's just your upper lip Puck, now…" I had enough of Puck this morning; I wanted to just listen to music.

I listen to SKrillex, Dupstep, The Vaccines, and other music like titanium.

...

"I love that song…oh, yah… were here!" Daphne stated. We were at the airport all right, Red was screaming, Puck was jumping out the car already.

**I hope you liked my chapter!**

**I will have more chaps up in time**

**Review if you know any of the music/bands I named!**

**I love Skrillex;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Seriously I apologize for bad spelling and grammar!**

**I am not a dictionary, if I was that would be awesome**

**I am trying to make this chapter longer.**

**Oh, and the Resort I am describing later in the story (in this Chapter!) is a real resort that I went to in Hawaii. So **

… **Here is the story**

Chapter 5

"Umm, hello? We need to get on the plane to Ha-wee-wee." Puck said to the woman behind the desk.

"Darling, it's Hawaii." Granny said.

"That's what I said!" He frowned.

"Your fight will be leaving in 20 minutes, I will call it on the intercom." She said looking at her computer.

"Okay libelings, let's go sit down."

We all went and sat down in the hard, plastic seats. Red was calming down and listening to her iPod, Daphne went with Uncle Jake to the gift shop, and the rest of us were all sitting down with our luggage at our feet.

"So, in Hawaii… Did I say it right?" Puck asked me while I didn't have my earbuds in.

"Yes." I signed.

"What's in Hawaii?"

"We are going to Big Island where there is the Black Beach, Volcanoes National Park, the Waterfall Hike, the Honolulu Zoo, Sea Life Park Hawaii, Kona Beach, and Charming`s Aloha resorts." Mr. Canis read out of a black notebook.

"Charming?" I questioned.

"Yes, Charming owns a resort in Hawaii." Granny stated.

"FIGHT TO BIG ISLAND, HAWAII IS NOW BOARDING PASSENGERS." The woman said in a monotone voice on the intercom.

Uncle Jake and Daphne made their way to ticket booth where we handed in our tickets and boarded the plane.

...

"Can I get you something?" The Fight attendant purred.

"No thanks." I said.

"Can I get a soda, please?" Daphne asked the woman who nodded and walked away.

"I can't wait to see Mrs. Snow again!" Daphne giggled with anticipation. The little girl was devastated when Snow White and Charming left Ferryport landing, but she understood why they would.

"I know." I said when I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I looked back to see Red pushing a folded piece of paper.

"_Puck is back here asleep, and snores like a pig!_

_Can I have your markers?"_

I laughed and handed her my markers. Its only 3 hours and everyone was tired, and I for one wanted to get off this god forsaken plane. The Battery on my IPhone was dying and there was nothing entertaining.

"All Passengers, We will be landing for a pit stop." The voice on the intercom stated.

"Finally!" I yelled. Daphne giggled at my face as we felt the plane go lower and lower till it was finally at a stop.

The snoring stopped and Pucks bid mouth started talking.

"Well were here!" He yelled. I looked back and tried so hard not to laugh, but I couldn't!

Red put stupid on his forehead, underlined his eyes, and added a mustache. And the look on Puck`s face made it look more funny.

"What, Grimm?" He asked.

"Oh WOW, you should look at your face!" Daphne looked back and stated.

"What are you talking about?" He yelled.

"Just look in a mirror and you will find out." I said laughing.

We got up and headed in the Oklahoma Airport. We bought snacks, drinks, and other things while Puck was scrubing his face off in the bathroom. At least the marker was washable, he did this to me years ago and that was NOT washable!

"Finally I got it off!" Puck frowned while he ran out the bathroom.

"And right on time." Uncle Jake added.

...

"Can we see the dolphins and the Beach… or the Volcano!" Daphne squeaked while Red giggled along.

"We will, we just got to get settled in." Granny stated.

We entered the lobby of the elegant resort that smelled strongly like Tanning lotion. There were some people of all ages around then there was Charming that lived up by his name. He was gorgeous than any other but he is selfish, he did treat the Grimms with more respect and kindness.  
"Hello Grimm Family or May I say Aloha." He said with a smile," Happy 16th Birthday Sabrina!"

"I am just glad you remembered my name. And I didn't know you owned a resort, since I seen you like just last month." I said. I work for Charming, that's where my big, fat pay check comes from.

"Well, Snow wanted to leave earlier this year, since the Pre-k students are done for the year. She had the idea to give you and your family a trip here for your 16th birthday. I thought it was a great idea since you saved us, plus I can't say no to her. Everyone knows that." He said frowning. It was true; you never disagree with Snow White!" Okay, Grimms, you have top floor. That's only floor big enough for the whole… family."

"Thank you, Charming. Now will be out of hair, Goodnight!" Granny ranted on.

"Ariel and Eric`s Sea Food Restaurant closes at midnight." Charming stated. Looking at Daphne, biting her palm and squealing, along with Red.

"Oh thank GOD, their back together!" Daphne said still squealing. Everyone knew that Ariel didn't get back with Eric, except those two. Ariel did clean up her acting she a lot nicer, is in great shape, and is now owning a very successful seafood restaurant with a Disney performer, Eric. Her dad, King Triton, helps out from what I heard.

"Okay Libelings, if we go now and get settled, you might see Ariel and Eric." Granny stated with a smile. In seconds the girls were running for the elevator. After them we piled in the elevator also.

Once off the elevator, we gazed at the house. It had a kitchen, living room, a spiral stair case that led up to the long hall way, it even had an aquarium wall that had a door frame leading you to the balcony. We fought over who will have this room or that room till finally everyone was happy.

My bedroom was pretty neat! There was a circle bed with thick, light covers on it, the rug was also thick and white like polar bear, the closet door was see through in a teal light color, three of the walls there painted teal while the other wall was just a big window that led to the balcony. When walking into the resort, I remember Daphne and Red trying to count all the balconies. I heard a knocking, I opened the door and Daphne and Red marched in.

"So what are you going to wear to the dinner?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah, it is YOUR birthday dinner." Red added.

"I don't know… clothes?" I said. I really didn't think about it because I didn't know that I was having a birthday dinner.

"WHAT! What am I hearing?" If you know Daphne and Red, you know that they are fashion forward.

"Really? This is your 16th birthday, and you don't know what to wear!" Daphne said shock. Both the girls looked at each and smiled. Then looked at me with crazy eyes.

"NO!"

"Please." They both pleaded.

"NO." but they were going through my stuff." Hey!"

"Look this is cute!" Red pulled out my black clutch with brass knuckles on it.

"Yes." Daphne took the clutch and sat it aside. The next thing they picked up was my blue pencil miniskirt.

"NO." I said sternly.

"Trust me!" Daphne giggled

...

i didn't look so bad. My hair was done, my makeup was done, and my outfit/accessories were picked out.

"You look AMAZING!" Red yelled.

"A total hottie! What did I tell you?" Daphne said with a smirk.

"Your hair is sssoooo easy to work with! The tease in the back and the sweet side sweep is so gorgeous."

"Okay, let's just go and get this over with." I said walking out the door.

We piled out the door and in the elevator that went to the lobby.

"Well look at you!" Granny said smiling." You better be glad Henry is not here."

"Old lady, I got you th…" Puck`s mouth dropped.

"Can we go please?" I said not liking the way Puck was looking at me.

Again, the adults and Red went it one cab, while Daphne, me, and Puck were placed in the other.

Puck keeps glancing at me than looking away. I felt exposed and weird.

This was going to be a long night.

**This Chapter Flied by, but HAPPY BRITHDAY SABRINA!**

**Review if you think that I should do Puck`s point of View.**

**Should I?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize for not updating in awhile, **

**I have to get a new computer from my dad and plus I am in a School play.**

**heres the next chapter.**

Chapter 6

"Why do you look like that, Grimm?" Puck asked with his big green eyes that sparkled every time he moved.

"Like what?"

"Like a girl!" he laughed. My guess is that he was trying to insult me.

"I am a girl, stupid."

"Sabrina." Granny said." Want to order dessert?"

"Sure." I said.

The place was super nice! It has two stories where tables were scattered out, neon blue lights shined every where in the darkest places, there was a balcony with two oddly fashioned chairs on it, more like two throwns, then there was a aquarium that towered the place. It made you feel like you were in the ocean.

"I think Sabrina a should come with us to see the aquarium." Daphne eyed me.

"Oh, it's so lovely!" Red added." You must..."

"Can I please order my dessert? If so, then maybe." I answered.

"Yep." the girls said in unison.

The Waiter came up and took our plates and the bread basket. Then another asked if new would love dessert. We ordered and waited.

"So... About me and Sabrina's punishment, do we still have to?" Puck asked.

"Of course, I almost forgot!" Granny said. I scowled at Puck... She almost forgot!" You guys should go down to the beach or something, I don't know. Just something! But what ever you guys plan, Daphne and Red are coming with you."

"Okay, why do we have to babysit them?" I know they were hiding something from us.

"Charming asked us this morning to fix a little problem for them, and it is much to dangerous for them." Mr. Canis chimmed in.

"That's stupid! We can handle anything." Daphne stated with a frown. The waiter came back with or desserts.

"Thank you." I smiled at the waiter. I ordered blackberry vanilla ice cream, which is my favorite!

"Sabrina, come on." Daphne and Red got out of their seats.

"Oh, right." I got up and followed them to the large circle tank in the center of the room. There were SO many fish; Sharks, some Sting Ray, butterfly fish, Elephant-nose fish, Puffer fish, and more beautiful fish. But really stuck out was a woman... Fish... Ariel. Ariel's beautiful red flowed as she swam through the shimmering blue water, with her baby blue eyes peering down at us. Thoughs sertain traits was only owned by her, but really gave her away the the fact that her tail looked to realistic, and she didn't go up for air. But the humans wobud never guess she was the real deal!

I was to star struck at the beautiful scene that I turned and smashed into someone.

"I am so sorry! I can get you another one..." I looked up and the person who ran into me. It was a teenage boy that looked about my age. He was lean like Puck, but had weird angles on his face that gave him a slightly more atractive look.

"N...No, it was my falt!" I said backing away from him.

"This is most likely the reason this place didn't hire me... I'm a klutz. I just have a job down at the beach though!" he blushed.

"You mean the one near Charming resorts?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just teach surfing lessons."

"That's so cool, I just got a surf board but I don't know how to surf!" I said with my face getting hot.

"I can teach you, and then I can get you another icecream to replace the one on the floor. But that's if you would like to, would you?" He smiled.

"Sure! That's great.."

"Come on!" Red cut me off, she grabbed my hand and pulled the other way.

"See ya!" He waved. I didn't get to goodbye, but then it dawned on me... We both didn't know each others names. SNAP!

...

i went to bed that night wondering all kinds of things, like what is Granny, Uncle Jake, and Mr. Canis up to. I wondered what that boy's name was, that's when I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I will make this chapter long! Here ya go...**

Chapter 7

I woke up with the sun in my eyes, the thick blankets were plied at the end of the bed. I heard Daphne yelling something , then a BOOM. I signed and got up. I opened my door and watched someone fly by. I walked into the kitchen where Granny was cooking.

"What ya got there?" I asked, talking about the food on the table.

"Cinnamon toast, French toast, Gravy biscuits, and Persimmon Pomegranate fruit salad." Granny smiled.

"Normal... food?" I was surprised!" Am I in heaven?"

"Oh, Sabrina!" Granny chuckled. Puck walked on and picked up some cinnamon toast . I made a funny face at him, digging his hands in MY food!

"What?" Puck looked at me.

"Nothing." I signed." Do you want to go to the beach for our punishment?"

"Why are you so happy to go out with me? " Puck said than laughed.

"Shut up, I just... Uh... just want to get this over with." I didn't want Puck to know about my so called date, he will most likely mess it up.

"What ever, Grimm. I know you can't keep your hands off me, so you made this a date!" Puck smirked. If he had a brain, he would know that I would never, ever go out with him.

"No!" I snapped." I just wanting to learn how to surf."

"Leibling, that's a great idea." Granny smiled her sweet smile. I always thought Granny Relda had the cutest smile because of all the small wrinkles. Her skin is a light tan color, her hair was a long silky gray color that was pinned bac blue bandana.

"Well, I am the surfing king." Puck said, placing his hands on his hips.

I laughed." You a surfer? How?"

"I am 4 thousand years old, but only have been in Ferryport Landing for 17. Before I came there, I travelled the world!"

"Thats so cool." Red said right behind me." I have only been to the Swiss Alps in Germany and Ferryport... mostly the asylum." She added shyly. For the passed 4 years, she has been telling me and Puck sorry ever time she says something about her passed. We have mostly broke her from that, she will once in awhile.

"Red, go get your bathing suit on. Oh, and tell Daphne to do the same!" I yelled, running down the hallway.

"Got it!" I heard Red yell.

I don't knowing what bathing suit I was going to wear. I have the pink bikini with a bow the middle of it with a basic bikini bottom, then a strapless lime green pair, and a mint green pair that had a shell in the middle of the top. i have many more, but didn't pull them out. I settled for the strapless lime green pair That gave me more of an hourglass figure. I jumped in the shower first. The shower looked more like a walkin closet and had a small metal box to hold all your shower equipment.

I jumped out the shower and head back to my room.I put on my bikini and did my makeup. Lucky for me, Sephora was having a sale on waterproof makeup. I concealed my eyes with a salmon pink concealer, then used my Makeupforever fine point eyeliner marker to underline my waterline, next added 3 coats of my favorite mascara, and last used my Elf jumbo lipgloss stick in pink umbrella. And all of this was water proof, except the lipgloss. Then I just put my hair in a high bun.

I grabbed my Victoria's Secret pink and white stripped tote,Bombshell beach tow el, blue water bottle, my light pink sun glasses, some light tanning oil that has some sunscreen in it, hand sanitizer from Bath and Body Works, Trixie's journal, my IPhone with its waterproof case, and my solid pink metal clutch wallet with my money and cards in it. I slipped on my Roxy Girl compression shorts and My Aero flip-flops and was done!

I ran back into the kitchen.

"Is that the bathing suit I got you?" Granny asked.

"Yep." I said, picking up 2 slices of Cinnamon toast. Puck walked in. He had on a blue bathing suit shorts that went down above his knee. My eyes stopped at his chest... Lean with a sexy 6 pack. What! He seen eye looking and smirked. I just averted my eyes away, hopping I wasn't blushing.

"Are you ready to go, Dog Face? Marshmallow and Red are." He said still with a smirk.

"Yes I am, Stinkpot." I smiled while getting up. The girls walked in with their bathing suits on and ready to go. Grabbing our surf boards, we head out the door.

...

We sat our beach towels down to the lush sand. Puck and I plopped down on our towels while Red and Daphne ran into the w ater.

I looked over at Puck who looked like he was going to kill something or someone.

"Whats your problem?" Puck snapped out for a minute then slowly dissolved back into that facial expression.

"Nothing." He said.

"Puck, I know you! It's something." It pisses me off when he does that!

"I said nothing!" He frowned.

"Why won't you tell me, don't trust me?"

"I do... kinda."

"Okay then, tell me."

"You are super stubborn, you know that right?"

"Yep." I smiled.

"Fine." Puck signed. I leaned up on my elbow for support, and faced him.

"Do you see that guy right over there?" I looked over to the teenage guy. My guess is that seen us looking and started walking toward us." How I hate that guy. Just act like you don't see him!"

"Oh, Puck..." I said and pulled off my sunglasses, and turned around to see the boy Puck was talking about.

"Hey! Remember me?" He was the guy that ran into me yesterday night.

"Yeah." I said.

"Umm... Hey Puck! Long time no see, uh?" He said.

"I could make it longer." Puck frowned.

"Puck, be nice! Whats your name?" I asked. This guy seemed like a great guy, how can Puck hate him.

"I don't think I've officially met you yet." Peter said while looking me up and down "I'm Peter." He said, trying to sound real smooth.

"Sabrina Grimm."

"Oh, a Grimm? Then I guess you can know me as The Peter Pan." He said cockily. This guy kind of sounded like a jerk with a big ego to me. Maybe Puck did have a reason for hating him. But then again, Puck was also a jerk with a big ego.

"Nice to meet you." I said realizing my mistake.

"You too. Why are you hanging around Robin?" His attitude changed into your typical teenage jerk. Puck's face was blood red and as angry as can be.

"Well, he lives with and is great friends of our family." I didn't like the way he was trying to hurt Puck, not because I want to protect him or something.

"Why don't you just go away?" Puck said through gritting teeth.

"Come on Puck, just came over here to pick up my _date._" He smiled at me. I looked at Puck's face and gave him the oh-no-way-in-hell-am-i-going-with-that-jerk look. And Puck seemed to get that.

"Let's go, Grimm. I don't feel like hanging around _him._" Puck said, trying to make it obvious that he didn't like Peter.

"Alright…Well, it wasn't nice meeting you Peter. I hope we can't meet again." I said to Peter as I walked off.

As soon as I was out of sight of them, I turned around so that I could see them. I had turned around and was now spying on them. I saw Puck talking to Peter. And boy, did Puck look _pissed._

P.P.O.V (finally right, but my chapters were short so!)

Grimm and I _actually_ had something in common. It was weird… I was glad that we did. We both hated Peter Pan. More than anything.

As Grimm walked off, I saw Peter looking her up and down, again and again.

"You keep your eyes off of Grimm." I yelled.

"Looks like you, old man, have a crush on the Grimm girl!" He laughed. Why would he laugh at me being in love with Grimm... Not that I am... Me? Crush? On Grimm? No way. Never. Well Maybe. I don't know…NO! I do NOT, I repeat do NOT have a crush on Sab-Grimm. Crap!

"Ha, and it's not like you two would _ever_ going out. I mean, look at her and look at you. You're _way_ out of her league!"

"What? I am definably not!" I was going to kill him.

"Okay then, your highness, I will prove you wrong!" He taunted.

"Winner gets... Um... "

"One-thousand dollars and the Grimm Girl!" He said looking at his nails. What if I lose... Wait its Sabrina Grimm we were talking about. That is my future wife, she'll fall for me!

"Your on!" I smiled. There is no way I was going to lose to him, or lose Grimm! Not that I care About her in that way.

...

S.P.O.V (yeah, I know! Back to you Sabrina)

I ran to the concession stand when I seen the two stop talking. Puck started to walk over to me. I sat down at one of the two seater tables and pretended to be reading my book. When he came over, he sat down.

"Waz-up?" I said looking up from my book.

"Nothing." He signed.

"Puck, you were right about Peter Pan." I spit out his name.

"I know... Why, do you like him?" He sounded serious. I looked at him and laughed, I don't know what that little brain of his is thinking about. But I want to know what they were talking about!

"Whats your problem? What were you guys talking about?"

"Umm... Nothing!" He snapped.

"Did he make fun you, is that why you so cranky-wanky?" I talked to him like he was Basil.

"No!" He shouted.

"Gosh, I was _just kidding._ No need to freak out or anything, Fairy Boy." I shot back.

"Did you really want to go out with him?" He asked.

"No, he was suppose to teach me how to surf. Why?"

"Because, he is a lier!" He smirked." I could teach you how to surf."

"Okay, who are you and where is Puck? Maybe your sick." I pressed my hand against his forehead."Normal? That odd."

"There is nothing wrong with me. I just though, since we're here, we can surf. Okay with you?" I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Sure..."

"Great!" He said and pulled out of my seat and tugged me down to where we put our stuff. I dropped my book while Puck chalked down the boards.

"The waves look minor, so you should pick up fast." He said looking out at the ocean.

"I am a fast learner!" I said, grabbing our surf leashes. Daphne and Red were swimming before they saw us.

"Okay, you ready?" He got up.

"I don't know." I said. The fact was, I am afraid, not that I will show it. I took a deep breath." Lets go!" I said picking up the red board. Puck smiled and ran into the water.

I followed him, my heart was beating like crazy. Living in New York, you can't do this. But Puck was there.

"Hold on." Puck grabbed onto my board, and dived under the water. I held my breath and the board.

When we popped back up, we sat on the boards, waiting for the next wave. I let down my hair and put the hair tie on my wrist.

"What do we do now?" I asked, having second thoughts about surfing.

"We hitch the next wave. What, are you afraid?" He teased.

"No!" I snapped at him.

"Okay, Ugly, lets go!" He started to paddle toward the wave, while I followed him.

There were surfers ever where. The wave was building on and on, until we were almost riding it.

"Stand up!" Puck shouted. I did, wobbling while Puck laughed."Now turn."

"Uh, how?"

"Just twist your body!" I tried, nearly falling before Puck grabbed my hand. I looked up at him and smiled, I was riding a wave!

"Wow! This is awesome!" I screamed, andrinalain running through my body. And before knew it, the wave was over. We sat back down on our boards.

"I always save your but, Grimm." He smiled looking for another wave."Wait, I think we better get out."

"What! Why?" I asked. I didn't want to get out.

"Because it looks like the waves are building up. Lets go..."

"No! One more time!"

"I really dont ink thats a great idea." He frowned.

"Come on, kill joy!" I said then started to paddle. Puck followed me, I always win.

The wave was building and building, until I was almost towering me. But I wanted to prove Puck wrong! So I kept going, hoping I made the right decision. And that's when I knew Pick was right. I tried to stand, but couldn't.

When I finally stood, it oslaps lasted for a minute before everthing went pitch black.

...

When I woke up, my vision was burry till finally I could see straight. Puck was hovering over me.

"She okay!" Puck signed and lifted me up.

"What happened?" I mumbled.

"You tried to commit suicide... Sabrina are you crazy?" Daphne yelled, the hugged me tightly.

"Maybe alittle..."

"Don't ever do that again!" Red said affectionately." You only got some scraps here and there, thanks to Puck who rescued you!" Daphne bit her palm. Puck helped me up and dusted off all the sand from my back.

"Okay, How much do I owe you?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"You can just take me out for icecream tomorrow." He smirked.

"Fine." I signed.

**score board **

**Puck; 1**

**Peter;0**

**i hope you like it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello peeps.**

**I can't tell you how much I appreciate all your reviews! Keep it up!**

**I smile each time I read one :)**

** Okay, here...**

Chapter 8

Sabrina's POV

I picked at the McDonalds Bacon, Egg & Cheese Biscuit. I wasn't really hungry. Granny got up and laid her book on the table.

"What does _Portail Vers un Autre Monde, _mean?" I asked Granny as she walked back into the dinning room.

"Oh, just something we're looking for. We just... can't!" Granny said frustrated.

"Well, it means Portal to another world, and only the Fey can see it." Puck said, eating.

"Thats nice to know." Uncle Jake smiled and put his arm on Puck's lean shoulders. Not that I notice he has lots... and lots of muscles. Snap!

"I should have kept my mouth shut! Anyway, no human can go near it according to legend." Puck said knocking Uncle Jake off. I was interested in it and picked up Granny's book. I flipped through the pages and accidentally knocked over my drink.

"Uhhhh, dare! I need another one..." I pleaded.

"I not going back down there!" Uncle Jake said.

"Fine, I'll go and get another." Yes I wanted it that bad!

i got up from the table and into my room. I slipped on my fitted pink Under Amour short, my gray 98.1 **(review/comment if you listen to hot 98.1) **tee-shirt, and flip-flops and headed for the door. Okay, maybe it wasn't me wanting another drink that got me out of the house, I smiled going down the hall with Granny's book. I walked out the elevator and into the lobby. I was hopping to see Charming or Snow, but I seen nobody at all! So, I walked down to the beach concession stand.

i sat the book down on the bar and sat my butt in the stool."Can I get a vanilla shake?" I asked the guy working. He turned around and looked my in the eye.

"Sabrina?" Peter Pan asked.

"Jerk!" I said getting up when he grabbed my wrist." You better let out, Pan." I warned.

"Just let me explain, Please!" He let down, grabbing two cups. I sat back down at ease. Peter filled the two cups up with vanilla and handed one of the cups to me.

"Thank you." He said leaning against the counter."I am sorry for acting like a jerk..." He looked down at the book I brought.

"Hey, I remember this!" He said.

"Really? Can you take me there?" I stared at him.

"I can take you anywhere." He winked.

"Uhm, I think not." I said, laying down my drink and getting off the stool. Peter jumped over thr counter. He had a white tank-top on and dark green shorts on.

"I know where it is... but I really don't think you what to go there!" He said.

"Yes, Yes I do. Now you can take me there or shut up." I said, sternly.

"Well, I know your not playing around!" He smiled." Okay, but it has to be tomorrow night."

"Around mid-night."

"Okay, Meet you here!" He said.

"Okay." After that I grabbed my cup and headed back up to the lodge.

...

"I can't believe you tried to fly me over a Volcano!" I yelled at Puck.

We went to the Volcanoes National Park at 1:00 and just got back.

"Come on, Dogface! You know I would drop you." He smirked.

"Whatever." I sighed. Tonight was the night Peter is going to take me to this portal.

i ran to my room to get some sleep.

"Sabrina... Sabrina..." I heard someone saying while poking me in the ribs."SABRINA!"

"What!" I popped up to see Red and Daphne.

"Finally we got you up! It's been 3 hours." Red giggled.

"Plus you never take naps... Unless..." Daphne narrowed her big eyes at me." Where you going?"

I took a deep breath." Okay, I am interested in the Portal and Peter said he'll take me there."

"You can't go alone." Red stated." Puck wasn't kidding around, no human can go there."

"Oh, if your going, I'm going with you!" Daphne said." plus I would love to see the Peter Pan."

"Okay, I let you tag a lot if you promise to keep your mouth shut. Deal?" I said.

"Deal." Daphne said with a smile.

"But... Fine, I'm coming with you guys as well." Red frowned.

"Good!" Daphne patted her friend on the back.

"Now, I am going back to sleep.

After that, no one bothered me. Until my alarm clock went off telling me it was 11:00. I opened my door and looked to see if the cost is clear. When it was, I went to wake up Red. And told Red to wake up Daphne just because it was going to take some time to get that girl up! When that was done with, I ran back into my room to grab my Green lantern hoodie. I put one of my Daggers in my hoodie pocket, then putting on blue Soffe shorts and turned out the door again.

"Ready to go?" I asked to two sleepy girls.

"Yeah." Daphne yawned.

"Okay, lets go." I signed walking down the hall to the door. I opened it slowly and snuck the girls and myself out. We creeped down hall to elevator.

Once we were down at the beach, we looked everywhere to find Peter. People were still were out on this time of night, mostly collage students. I know because of the jackets and the amount of beer that was everywhere.

"Hey!" Someone said grabbing my shoulder. I turned around to see Peter.

"Your Peter Pan?" Daphne said, bitting her palm.

"The one and only." He smiled." You ready?"

"Yep. Lets go." I said.

"Follow me." We followed him to his car.

"Is that a 2008 Fisker Premium HybridSedan?" I asked.

"Ha, Yeah." He laugh as we got in the car. Peter started the car and drove off.

I had my dagger in my hand the whole ride there, I don't even know where we're at. It was pitch black but I knew we we're in the woods thanks The moon's dim light. Daphne and Red kept quite.

"So, if you guys feel... Weird, then you tell me." Peter stated.

"What does that mean?" I asked

"Humans are not aloud near it. Why, may I ask, do you want to go to this?"

"Because, I want to know before my Uncle Jake."

"You still on that bet with him!" Red smiled.

"Yep, she'll never let that one go." Daphne signed.

"Um... We're here. The Ivory Woods." He gulped.

"You afraid?" I smirked.

"No!" He yelled and got out the car.

**(So Score board:**

**Peter-1**

**Puck-1**

**That concludes our Score board)**

We walked through the woods, holding onto our Flashlights that Peter gave us. The woods were indeed ivory. Their trunks and branches were like elephant tusk. You could hear a waterfall near by. Thats when a wave of nausea hit.

"Ugghh." I groaned And held my head.

"I know how you feel." Daphne said.

"I think it's time we head back." said Peter.

"No." I sneered.

"Its not worth it. The portal is just a hot spring."

"Thats interesting."

"Your right, lets just keep going."

"That's the spirit. And I don't feel nauseous any more." I started to walk again down the dirt path. When I heard foot steps I knew they were follow.

I felt nauseous again, and felt like I was going to volmit. The look on Daphne's face said that she felt the same way. But we were super close, I can feel the magick. The pit of my stomach tingled, I was always like that near magick. The sound of the waterfalling got closer and closer every time we stool a step. But me and Daphne got sick every step.

"You two are the first humans to make it here." He smiled, leading me over to the small hot spring. I held Daphne and Red hand tightly.

"Now I really think we should leave." Red said with a concerned look on her face.

"Just let me collect data first." I pulled out my Grimm journal. I scribbled away before I hit yet another massive wave of nausa that almost knock me over.

Daphne swayed and yawned. She knocked into me sending us both into the hot spring screaming.

Puck P.O.V

I was following them, like Red told me to. I hope I'm not to late, the Portal could kill them. That's why I wouldn't tell the Old Lady anything about it.

I heard screaming from up ahead, so I flew faster.

"Help them up!" Red yelled to dumbass Peter... Wait, Peter! I creeped out of the darkness near Peter.

"You brought them here?!" I screamed." You asshole, they could die!"

"Then help them out of there!" Peter yelled back.

I bent down and picked up the lifeless Daphne and cradled her in my left arm. Then picked up the limp Sabrina by her waist, letting her rest her head on my shoulder. The two stared at me picking up the unconscious bodies.

"I workout. Now Red, grab my ankle." I said as my insect wings popped out of my back. I flew up alittle then waited for Red to grab ahold of my ankle. When she did I left Pan standing there like an idiot.

Lesson one, Pan, don't mess around with these girls while I'm alive!

**okay, you likey... No likey? **

**Hey you... Yeah you, review! Thanks for reading and hope you stay tune for the next chapter. BTW, I worked my butt off trying to use my imagination with this chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I am sorry for leaving you hanging on the last chapter, and no Sabrina and Daphne are still alive (thanks to Puck!), i would never kill the Grimm sisters! Remember to REVIEW! I hope you likey...  
**Sabrina's P.O.V

I opened my eyes, my vision was burry at first. But when it stopped I looked around at my surroundings. I was back in my room in Ferryport Landing. Was the trip just a dream? Nope, my suitcases where bunched up in the corner of my room. Daphne was laying beside me snoring.

"Daphne!" I yelled shaking her. It took me about 10 minutes to wake the girl up.

"Whattheproblemis?" she gurgled.

"Why are you sleeping in my bed?" I asked her as she leading up.

"I... don't remember." Daphne rubbed her eyes.

"I don't nether."

I heard the door open, and Granny came into view. She was carrying tray of food.

"Good morning girls!" She smiled and set the tray down on side table.

"Morning, what happened?" I asked.

"Well that's why Baba Yaga is coming over. You two have been in a coma for the past seven weeks." Granny lowered her eyes.

"Three weeks!" Me and Daphne said at the same time.

"I have feed you, bathed you, and clothed both of you."

"Thanks, but what happened?" I asked again.

"You two fell into the Portal." she chastised us.

"It was all Sabrina's idea!" Yelled Daphne. Granny cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, Red told me everything." she smiled.

That's when the door opened again, but this time Baba Yaga peaked through. She hadn't changed at all. Her long, silver hair brushed her waist, had tons of wrinkles, and sharp pointy teeth.

"Good morning, Grimm children." She smiled her creepy smile.

"Hey!" Said Daphne that wasn't fazed by the wicked old woman.

"Relda called me worried, wanting me to do a little checkup."

"Why?"

"Well, little Daphne, the legend says that humans are not aloud to go near it. Something bad can happen. So, test one!"

Baba Yaga pulled out a rather small pocket knife, and I gulped. She looked up and laughed at me.

"I am not going to kill you! Just let me see your arm." I did as I was told and gave her my arm. Baba opened the small pocket knife and took my arm. She pressed the knife against my skin and sliced my arm. I jerked back in surprise.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" I screeched.

"Shhh..." She hushed me, looking at my arm. I looked down as well, I gasped.

The blood that was once running down my arm, is reversing and the wound was disappearing.

"Interesting..." she said.

Daphne winced at the pain, but did the same as Sabrina's. It was weird.

"Thats... Extraordinary." Baba said." Your an Everafter."

"What!" I laughed and laughed, then looked up at at her." Oh-my, your serious."

"Thats awesome!" Daphne looked down at herself.

"Now, I'm afraid there might be some side affects. If so, write them down. Now I have to go." She stood back up and said goodbye.

"Don't forget to eat your soup." Granny said getting up and headed out the door.

Daphne got up and ran to the mirror that hung on my closet door.

"Did you hear her? We're Everafters!" She squealed.

"That can't be true." I grabbed one of the bowls filled with the soup.

"This is awesome! We can heal fast like Puck."

"Oh-well, come get your soup." I commanded.

We talked about what happened and different stuff.

"Here, I'll take our dishes." I said grabbing the tray and plopping the dishes on it.

I walked down to the kitchen and dropped the dishes in the sink. I walked down the hall near the study, when I heard Granny say my name. When I opened the door, she was talking on the phone.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll forgive you... Yes... sure you can!... I'm sorry... yes of course!... I'll see you soon... Bye!" She said then hung up. I quickly ran down the hall, till I ran into someone.

"Grimm! I think I need a sorry and thank you from you..." Puck smirked.

"Why?"

"Because you just ran into me like a jerk, and I saved your life."

"Okay, I'm sorry and thank you for saving me."

"Wow, I didn't really think you were going to! Anyway, did Baba Yaga find out anything?"

"Not really." I lied.

"Well that sucks that you slept the whole summer."

"I know." I snapped.

Then there was a knocking at the door. I seen Granny walk out of the study and answer the door.

"Do you want to play Call of Duty?" He asked. I admit, I am a big gamer!

"Sure."

While Puck was setting up the game, I could hear Granny walking down the hall with someone.

"Stinkpot, I'll be right back." I said and got up from the couch.

I walked out and down the hall to see a guy with suitcases at his feet... Peter Pan. Why was Peter Pan here and why did he have two suitcases?

Granny looked at Peter and exclaimed "Oh Peter! You've grown so much since the last time I've seen you! How have you been?"

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself." He smiled, sucking up to her." Actually, I just got kicked out of my apartment and I was wondering if I could stay here for a while. I don't know how long I'll be here but I'll make sure I won't be a bother to you're family."

"Of course you can stay, Peter! Stay as long as you want! I'm sure everyone will be glad to see you! You can just take your bags to the guest bedroom up there. Go up the stairs, take a right, and it will be the first one on your left."

Great, that's right next to my bedroom…

"I can't thank you enough." Peter said, once again sucking up.

"It's no problem, really! I'll introduce everyone later since they are not here right now. But you know Sabrina." Granny said, gesturing towards me. That's when he laid his eyes on me. I knew I was going to kill him.

"Yes we have." I said, trying to sound a little nice for Granny's sake. I didn't need one of Granny's talks about how I should be nice to incoming guests. There was that awkward silence.

"Oh! Sabrina, could you help Peter with his bags?" Granny asked, breaking the awkwardness.

"Well, Puck needs me to help him with something... So I can't." I said frowning. Then I looked over my shoulders to see Daphne and Red." But I bet they can help."

"Hey Peter, guess what? I'm an Everafter!" Daphne said.

"Wow!" He hugged the little girl." Let's just never do that again, okay?"

"I agree." Red huffed.

I ran back into the living room, and saw Puck lying there, eating out of a bag of chips.

"Remind me never to eat out of that bag." I said.

"I'm going to the store for a while. I'll be back in about an hour and a half. You two behave. And be nice to our guest." Granny said walking into the livingroom and with that, she left to go to the grocery store. Man I wish she had left the guest part out. She knew this would be coming. She was trying to get away before Puck knew who was here.

"What guest?" Puck asked.

"No one!" I said. I did not need an angry Puck running around the house.

Puck got up and started to walk towards the front hall. I was trying to push him back but I was not succeeding. My hands weren't exactly in a great position. They were on his stomach and just then I realized he had a six pack. I knew my face was probably red, but my head was down so he couldn't see my face.

"No, Puck!" I tried to push him again.

He pushed passed me and went to the front hall. Peter Pan was still standing there talking to Daphne and Red.

"Red! Daphne! You forgot to help him with his…bags." I yelled.

"Can you help me?" He asked. So I picked up the bags and tugged them upstairs. Lucky Pan stayed downstairs.

I gues you can say, this just was not my day…

The rest of the day I tried to ignore both of them. My solution to this? Locking myself in my room and letting anyone in but Puck and Peter. Granny said to forgive Peter and that it was my fault. So I did.

**This is a every short chapter, but that is how I wanted it. But this is just to tell you what happened and the new problem that they have to face, also to tell you that they are NOT dead!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all the reviews! They came as soon as I posted! ****Sorry this chapter took longer to come. School has started (aww) and I'm a little busy with homework. and I play Ursula in my school play the little mermaid! When I have free time I'm always trying to update ASAP. Thanks for your patience!**

**Here it's the chapter...**

Chapter 10

Sabrina's P.O.V

Breakfast was chaotic!... First of all its Monday morning, second my brain doesn't even work in the mornings, and third I have some how forgot Peter even living here.

"Sabrina, he's been here!" Red looked at me like I was insane... ironic. "Is that what you sleep in?"

I looked down at my half naked body and felt my face heating up. I didn't look at any of them, just walked into the kitchen. I walked into the pantry and started to look for my Ramon noodles but couldn't.

"That's it!" I knew it was Puck.

I ran up the stairs and to Puck`s bedroom door. Just in time to! He was walking into his room with a towel. I went up to him and was about to yell at him but the look on his face caught me. He looked me up and down then repeated. He looked almost startled.

I found that I could use this to my advantage. So I grabbed the back of Puck`s head and pulled his face just an inch away from mine and gave a every wicked smile.

Puck's P.O.V

What was this girl _doing_ to me? I couldn't manage a single word. When she came to me , I was so excited to see her. But when I saw her. She looked…she looked…_hot_. Don't you dare judge me for thinking this. I'm a guy. What else do you expect? She was wearing short, short shorts and a tight tank top. I wasn't expecting it. At all.

"Grimm." I smiled.

I remember the bet with Peter. I _was_ going to win.

I looked up at Grimm and saw her staring at me with her blue eyes. She was playing dirty. Well guess what? Two could play at that game…

I grabbed her waist. my body was slightly pressed on her. She was too surprised to do anything. Grimm only looked at me with a stunned expression. I was only in a towel!

"I. Win." I laughed. She frowned and pushed me away.

"You are so full of yourself, you know that." she huffed. I looked away. No regular girl would be able to resist... But it is Blondie we're talking about.

Sabrina's P.O.V

Who does he think he is?! Oh, look at me, look at me... I'm Robin! And I am so hot that I can push my super hot, lean body on a girl that is totally buying it! Wait, what? I am not. And let's not forget Peter, I mean I understand why Wendy would follow this boy out the window. But what is up with guys!

"okay Sabrina, just get in the shower." I said to myself.

...

"Hi mom." I said on the phone.

"Hey, So I haven't told your father about the vacation accident." She purred." I think I will tell him when he is in a happy mood, we had some trouble with the Fae."

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing of your consern, what you should be worrying about is getting ready for school again."

"This isn't even remotely fair. I slept the whole summer!"

"I know sweetheart, but I can't give it back to you and Daphne. If I could, I would!"

I hung up the phone. I wonder when mom is going to tell dad about what happened, he is hardly in a good mood.


	11. Chapter 11

**thank you dearly for all the inspiring reviews! So here is the next chapter to my little story...  
**Chapter 11

S.P.O.V  
Daphne gets in the back while I stuffed myself in the front seat of Puck`s car. Peter flew away, how does he even know were the school is? Well, I don't care. I wish I could have had a longer summer. I sipped on my fruit smoothie that I make every morning.

"What a loser." Puck huffed. I signed, took out my iPod, and plugged my ears. I can still hear him faintly talking.

When we got to the school building. I walked to my locker, which is the same locker I had last year. I pushed past a bunch of annoying girls who had no lives. I opened my locker and looked at the mirror. I remember at 12 years old that I was TERRIBLE with makeup. Now I could do my makeup and look like a Barbie doll.

P.P.O.V  
Sixteen. Sixteen. Sixteen. I repeated her age in my head, over and over again. I was seventeen, practically a grown man. Well if you don't count the extra 4,000 years I lived. We (Peter, Sabrina, and I) are in gym class. that's when I see Sabrina rush and take Peters wrist, pulling him to the center were all the girls are for the cheersquad. I passed the ball to my buddy Alex and went to Amber, Sabrina`s best friend.

But there was Sabrina Nicole Grimm wiggling and dancing in front of Peter. Oh shit. She just finished with the splits.

"How was it?" She had just joined the cheerleading squad." Puck what do you think of my routine?"

She had me watch her run through the routine. I didn't think it would be this bad.

I didn't think I'd see _that _much of her spankies. They hadn't supplied her with the undershirt yet so her flat stomach was in clear view. So much pale radiant skin. She was fucking gorgeous. It pained me to see her like this. I didn't think it was possible for my dick to get this hard. I was starting to get light-headed that's how much blood was rushing to my nether regions instead of my brain.

She rushed toward me, her hands on her face. "Oh my God. I'm that bad aren't I? I'm going to fail."

I put my hands were in full use covering my boner. Grimm probably never seen a dick in her life and I wasn't going to be the first to show her. I mean-of course I wanted to show her my dick. I didn't want anyone else showing her theirs.

"You're good, great even." Peter said.

Much to my dismay, or delight depending on how you looked at it, she held her hand out to high-five.

I couldn't not,so I reluctantly lifted my hands off of my crotch and high-fived her back. I was quick though. As soon as she backed away my hand was covering myself.

"You're the best." She looked at us, she was happy. Someone must have had a great morning smoothie.

_No, Grimm. _I wanted to say_. I am most definitely the worst_.

She turned around and bent down to tie her shoes. Ahhh fuck. There was obviously no end in sight to this boner.  
Sabrina probably had the nicest ass I'd ever seen in my life. She was the sweet Grimm daughter, a virgin no doubt. What did she know about the art of seduction? Peter was boring her and slightly licking his lips. She bounced back up.

"So Peter, do you really love acting?" she asked him. That's odd.

"Yeah, its a love of mine!" He smirked.

"Cool, I love drama!"

"Yep."

"Me too!" I lied.

"YOU!" Peter said than busted out in laughter.

"Whatever, now I have to... um... use the bathroom." Which I really mean that I am going to the office and changing my second elective.

It was impossible. I had to be mad. I was cursed. And no one could wake me from it. Not a kiss, not a spindle prick, not another fairy, no one. I was in love, I am starting to actually start to have serious feelings. I am royalty, I cant be.

_SPOV Back to you, Sabrina! _

After changing in the girls locker room, I walked down to Mrs. Cox room. She is the best Drama teacher that our school had over the years. Her eyes are a deep brown, dark skin with some freckles here and there, and brown hair with some blonde streaks. She was around 36 years old but was still pretty.

The Elementary, Middle, and the High school was connected. The biggest school in New York state! I love that I still get to see Daphne unless she is mad at me.

"Hey darlings! Hey Sabrina... there`s something different about you?" She said, grabbing my shoulders. She wouldn't know about my immortality, does she? She knows about the everafters, yes.

**FLASHBACK **

"You, hey! I think you would make a perfect Puck." Mrs. Cox told Puck... Robin. Puck looked at me then smiled awkwardly.

"And, what are you talking about?" He questioned.

"Shakespeare`s Mid Summer Nights Dream, you must think I`m stupid." She smiled while we stared at her.

"Stupid about what?"

"That my Boss is Prince Charming, that is wife is Snow white, that Cinder is the Cinderella, and the two big girls are her evil step sisters, that your little sister`s friend is Little Red Ridinghood because she play Little Red to good, that the girl with SUPER long hair is Rapunzel, that you are Robin Goodfellow, and the gossip is..." She looked at me." Is that you are relatives to the Brothers Grimm." Me and Puck looked each other in the eyes then looked at her again. I was amazed at how much she knows.

"Wow, I have know what you are talking about..."

"Yes you do Puck." I looked at him. He cut his eyes at me.

"So... I know I will make this sound childish... but fairytales are real?" She asked.

"Yes. We don't call their stories fairytales but history. And we call the fairytale characters Everafters."

"So, even your story?" Mrs. Cox looked at Puck." Moth, Queen Mab, Tatiana, Oberon?"  
Puck looked at her amazed face, then walked away.  
"Was it something I said?"

"Well... 17 years ago Oberon banished Puck from his kingdom. Then Puck crashed into the barrier that surrounds Ferryport landing and stayed in the woods for 10 years. Then my grandmother let him move in after me and Daphne moved in. That's when my parents went missing and was stolen by a bunch of bad Everafters. Then, a few years ago, we had to take Puck back to his kingdom, moth wanted to be his bride, she went insane, killed Oberon, and then tried to kill me." I said then looked back up. She stared at me then blinked.  
**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Um, not really." I stated.

"Okay." Mrs. Cox smiled then turned her attention to the rest of the class." Please sit down! Thanks!"  
She shut the door, only to have some idiot bust back in.

"I`m here!" Of course its my idiot. I mean he is not MY idiot.

"Um... okay." Mrs. Cox sat down at her desk and looked at her MacBook then called attendants.

After Drama was math, then after that was lunch. The day dragged on slowly until the last bell rang indicating it was time to load up and go home.

"Hey do you mind if I take you home?" Peter asked me and took my hand.

"Why?"

"Because, I just want you to." I really don't trust him that much but what ever. The look on Puck`s face was priceless!

"Sure." He smiled and grabbed my small waist and we were up.  
This was awesome, because every time Puck pulls me up into the sky he tries to drop me a few times.

"Here, I what to show you my favorite place." I said to him and pointed to the little treehouse. We landed right near the pond.

"Wow, this is your favorite place?" He crooked an eyebrow.

"As a kid, I mean I still am pretty young. But Daphne and I use to come out here to hide from the family." I sighed at the sight of it. This place use to look great but the years have not been kind." Well at least I have someone to help me rebuild it!"

"Oh, now I understand. But how are we..."

"I have these!" I cut him off and pulled out a wand that I snuck from Uncle Jakes coat.

We spent that afternoon taking old food off shelves, tarring down shelves, cabinets, doors, and rotting walls, then ripping carpets up, ripping wallpaper off the walls, dropping old furniture down the 20 foot drop, and then sweeping all the dirt and dust up.

"Oh snap! We should head home." I said dropping my broom then hiding the wand that I didn't even use. No worries, I use it next time. We could get Daphne, Red, Puck and us two over here. It would be like old times, where everything made since. Well, Peter wasn't here but he can be the addition.

Peter finished his sweeping, scooped me up and headed home.


End file.
